We're a Team
by ScarredSilver
Summary: Cute team moments yay Bad writing warning bad character warning all ocs woo


**Today is an angst day it seems**

**meh**

**this took maybe an hour, not too sure, but it sucks and I wanted to make Braise cry so**

**Everything = mine**

* * *

The delphox stared down at his feet as he sat on his bed, Twiggy lying at his side. He couldn't see the bandages on his feet because of his socks but the discomfort reminded him that they were there. His hands were also bandaged, in the recent battle him and his team had the other team's leader had used night slash and he had brought his hands up to defend himself. It obviously hadn't worked since it's what had knocked him out and lost his team the battle. Braise felt his shoulders twitch slightly as he remembered it and a wave of panic went through him. The fire type quickly calmed down and gripped his shirt, glancing at Twiggy. "Don't do it Braise…" he heard it murmur.

"I-I have to Twiggy…it's always my fault…" Braise replied quietly and picked the stick up. He ignored the rest of the things he heard coming from it and slipped out of his room and down the stairs, slowly slipping past the doorway leading to the living room where the rest of his team was getting bandaged up by Vapor. The delphox stayed silent as he looked out at his team, looking fine with having lost. _But of course…it was my fault after all… _his grip on Twiggy tightened and he managed to slide past the door and got to the front one without being seen.

"Braise where are you going?" Braise halted instantly as he heard Vapor and started shaking a little. He hadn't wanted to be caught this time. "Braise?" the blastoise said his name again and the delphox felt himself tearing up as he clutched Twiggy tighter against his chest. He jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at him, tears starting to fall from his red orange eyes as they met with Vapor's red ones.

"I-I…want to go…" he sniffed and it took the water type a moment to realize what he meant.

"But Braise…you know what'll happen…"

"It's my fault…i-it's all my fault!" Braise nearly shouted and his hands went to his head as his ears flattened, hunching over and starting to tremble, Twiggy falling into the dirt. Vapor quickly pulled Braise into a hug and stroked his hair.

"Shhh…no no Braise it's okayyy…it's not your fault…" he whispered and felt him clinging to his shirt. The delphox buried his face against him and started crying harder, not hearing the front door open. Braise tensed up when he felt another set of arms around him and he turned his head only to see Fringe smiling at him. His hair was screwed up and he had just gotten it done before their battle started but he hadn't gone running for the nearest salon to fix it.

"Why are you crying Braise? Your hair looks just fine." He joked and moved the bangs out of his eyes. The fire type just stared at him as more tears streamed down his face and soaked into Vapor's dull yellow vest. The next thing he knew someone had pulled them all even closer and he lifted his head slightly to look at the other side, seeing Chomper was now trying to hug them all at once as he grinned.

"We thought you went to sleep! But you're awake so let's go out and eat or something okay?" the tyrantrum said cheerfully and then started chuckling as he heard his stomach growl. Braise jumped as he felt arms wrap around his small waist and looked down, his eyes meeting Trimming's smiling face that had bandages all over it along with a slight purple tinge over his cheeks due to the poison he had contracted during the fight that was fading.

"If we do Braise should take a shower first! I still see dirt on his face. Can I put a bow in your hair this time?" he asked and tilted his head as he reached up and rubbed the delphox's cheek to prove there was dirt on it.

"Whoa wait we're going somewhere to eat?! About time!" Wye shouted from the porch steps and then tried to jump on Fringe's back, almost knocking him down if it wasn't for Chomper having a hold on him. "I'm so hungry I could eat…I could eat…" she looked around and then patted Trimming's head. "Trimming!"

"W-what?! D-Don't eat me!"

"I'll eat you first Wye! Come here!" Chomper let everyone go and tried to grab the noivern who let Fringe go instantly and took off to the other side, trying to hide being Vapor as Chomper went after her. Braise had stayed silent and now he was watching his team mates, feeling Trimming sniveling and clinging to his waist tightly. His attention was grabbed as he felt a hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"Are you okay now Braise? It's not your fault, and none of us are mad." Vapor smiled at him and his hand went to the side of his face, his thumb wiping his tears away.

"We lose, it happens. But we stayed together as a team and that's what matters." Fringe added and was about to smile until he felt something wet and sticky slap into the back of his head, causing him to let out a loud shout and spin around, seeing Wye and Chomper holding globs of mud in their hands and snickering to themselves. "You're both DEAD!" He all but roared and ran towards them, sending them running for the house. Trimming let go of Braise's waist and chased after them, planning to hold Fringe back like he usually did. Once they were gone Vapor made Braise look at him, both his hands on either side of his face.

"We'll win next time. I promise." The blastoise said quietly and a whole new wave of tears started coming down the delphox's face. "Come on, we're all dirty and gross, especially Fringe, so we need to get cleaned up before looking for a buffet they haven't kicked us out of yet." Braise couldn't keep himself from smiling and nodding, the tears still coming. Vapor let his face go and bent down, picking Twiggy up and handing him back to Braise before leading him back into the house.


End file.
